Keyblade warrior rewrite
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is taken by two master after Minato death


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or anything related to Disney or Pixar

Naruto Keyblade warrior.

Chapter 1 Fall of a master and the beginnings of darkness

**Magic, Jutsus and Keyblade Attacks**

"_Heartless boss speaking"_

_October10 Konoha_

The village of Konoha was under attack by a being more powerful than the heartless the Kyuubi. The shinobi's of the village where throwing jutsu like it was going out of style. On a cliff three warriors were staring down a man with and orange mask with swirls. One had Blond hair and a robe with the kanji for fire shadow. The second had black hair a white haori with green armor underneath; the third had an outfit of wizard blue robe with a pointed hat. Each was holding a weapon similar to a key.

"Minato you know we can't stop the Kyuubi right now," said the man with black hair.

"I know Eraqus." Said the now identified Minato.

The man in blue went forward and engaged the masked man in battle. The man summoned a fan and started to battle the three. Minato finally had enough and was able to teleport next to the madman and placed a seal on him preventing him from controlling the Kyuubi.

The three with the Keyblade struck the man causing him to vanish in black smoke.

The three look at the red headed women was clutching her side coughing up blood "I am sorry Minato I won't make. Having the Kyuubi extracted from me has damaged me badly," said the women as closes her eyes.

Minato resolve harden "Master Eraqus, Master Yen Sid; I am afraid I might have to use that sealing jutsu to stop it," he said getting a shocked expression from the black haired man and a nod and frown from the wizard.

Yen Sid looked sad "who are you going to use young Minato" asked the wizard. Minato calmed himself "my son Naruto will bear this burden." He said looking at the baby in his arms while shocking both masters.

"You can't be serious" said Master Eraqus.

Minato finished his hand sign "Kuchiyose no Jutsu," said Minato as a giant Toad appears with the three keyblade master standing on his head. "Fellow Masters I want you to do something; if this village calls for the blood of my son I want you to take him to the land of departure to protect him and train him. He will inherit my will of fire and my keyblade the yellow flash."

The two master nod their heads "**Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin**" shouted Minato as the Reaper appears he then take Minato's and Kyuubi's souls sealing the power of the nine tail in the baby. Minato collapses while Master Eraqus holds little Naruto in his arms.

The toad disappears as the master find themself surrounded by ten Anbu with a mark on their bodies "hold you are under arrest," said the man with Boar mask. Master Yen Sid revels his Keyblade it is blue with a star in the middle "is there a reason why Root would arrest us?" asked the tall master.

The Anbu get ready to strike but is cut down by kunai in his back. An old man with black armor and a boa staff appears with ten more Anbu. He glares at the Root Anbu "you will leave now and I will forget you attempted to murder warriors under my protection," said the old man. The root Anbu disappear in a swirl of leafs "we have to head to the council. Man I am getting to old for this shit."

At the council chamber the shinobi council and the civilian council we're waiting for the last members to arrive. A black portal appeared and out stepped the two masters with the baby in hand and the old man appeared in a swirl of leafs. "Lord Hokage we have heard that the Yondaime has died" said a man with a scar on his face and spiky hair.

The Hokage sighed it is true Shikaku he died sealing the Kyuubi in this boy Naruto." He said getting gasps from everyone.

One of the civilians spoke up "good the fourth weakened it; now we can kill it by destroying the body that it inhabits," said the civilians.

The shinobi was stunned as was the two masters "you will not harm the boy," said the wizard summoning his Keyblade as does Master Eraqus. The shinobi glare at the civilian side.

A man with half his face bandaged up stands up "allow me to train him Sarutobi" said the man.

The masters nod their heads "something isn't right with this man," thought Yen Sid. "The darkness is strong in this one person." thought Eraqus.

Sarutobi cleared his throat "he will not be given to you to turn into a drone for your use Danzo." said the Third.

The man growls "sorry my old friend,"" he said as he bangs his cane on the ground. Just then twenty Root came out and surrounded the two masters and the hokage.

The two masters were calm while the Third Hokage glared at Danzo "what is the meaning of this Danzo; this is treason," said Sarutobi. The shinobi council acted as well and were able to defeat Danzo's soldier. Danzo himself escaped but was cornered by the Keyblade Masters near Root headquarters.

"Now to show you the power of darkness," said Danzo as he takes off the covering on his head. Underneath is a yellow eye and his hand is black he laughs maniacally "_Now heartless I summon thee._" Said Danzo with a twisted voice as thirty black shadows creatures appear around the masters.

The masters summon their Keyblades they each took out fifteen heartless and then they faced Danzo. Danzo jump up and performed hand signs "**Wind Style: Great Force**" said Danzo as the Wind picks up as slams against the masters forcing them back.

Yen Sid raises his hand "**Thundaga,**" he said as five bolts of lightning strike Danzo injuring him.

Eraqus throws his keyblade as fire surrounds it. "**Fire raid**" he said as the blade hit Danzo setting him on fire.

Danzo is panting but goes through more hand signs "**Water Style: Water Shockwave**" he said forming a wave out of his mouth.

"**Protect**" both masters says as a barrier is formed blocking the water from both.

Danzo is shocked that they escaped he raises his hand. "_heartless I summon thee_" he said as Danzo summons more shadows.

About fifty appear and surround the keyblade masters. Eraqus and Yen Sid both take out the heartless.

Danzo unsheathes his katana. Yen Sid points his Keyblade "**Firaga**" he said as three shoots of fire are shot out engulfing Danzo.

Danzo goes though some hand signs. "**Water Style: Water Wall**" he said as the water on the ground turns in a wall blocking the fire.

"**Thundaga**" shouted Master Eraqus as three bolt of lightning is shot down from the sky frying Danzo.

Danzo smirks. "_I might have lost but you will die._" Said the madman as seals on Danzo's body glows both master raise their weapons.

"**Protaga**" they both shout as a stronger barrier is formed around them, just as Danzo's body exploded. Killing anyone in a 1 mile radius.

The smoke clears from the battle field and the masters are standing with slight injuries but nothing more due to the barrier they put up.

They finally drop the barrier and head back to Konoha when they reach the gate they see the Third Hokage as well as several clan heads and they both bow to him and the clan heads.

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "thanks for getting rid of Danzo and his men," he said.

Eraqus looks up. "Minato would like us to take young Naruto away for training if the council calls for his execution," said the master.

Sarutobi nods his head "that is probably for the best. You can take him under two conditions; one he must come back for the genin exams and two he must join a genin team afterward for a month," said Sarutobi.

The master bow their head "that is fine," said Yen Sid.

"I know the academy has a test based off three fundamental jutsu. Can you give us the scroll for them as well as history of Konoha and a book on chakra theories?" asked Yen Sid.

The Third take out a scroll "you know what sealing scrolls are, right?" asked Sarutobi.

Both master nod their head "yes Master Minato Namikaze showed us some sealing scroll, I assume this is a blood seal correct?" asked Master Yen Sid.

Sarutobi gives them the scroll "it is a blood seal. Good luck on training him," said the Hokage.

Magic attack

Thunder: one bolt of lighting

Fire: surround the user with fire

Protect: Protects from minor attacks mostly magic and physical low level.

Firaga: Shoot three to five fire balls upgraded and strongest fire move

Thundaga" shoots three to five bolt of lightning out of the sky strongest thunder move

Portage: Protect from mostly any damage strongest version protect but drain a lot of energy.

A/N: Rewrite of my Keyblade warrior because I red it and it was atrocious. I will keep the original up,"


End file.
